Kris Visits the Lord of the Rings
by Usagi-chan26
Summary: My first fan fic that is on here and my first attempt to be funny. Kris, who has adventures visitng fictional characters, find herself in LOTR. What is she gonna do? R&R. Constructive critism, please.


Kris visits LOTR Chapter One Unexpected Visit From And Unexpected Guest  
  
  
  
Hours had gone by in the house of Kris since she had watched her "Lord Of The Rings" movie. Everything about it seemed to interest her, though she had watched it over 30 times. Ever since she had read the book, she had been hooked on LOTR. Because of this, her obsession with Sailor Moon had creased but a little.  
  
Once the tired but still interested child decided to go to sleep, she stumbled into her bed with her LOTR trilogy book in her arms, she fell into a good nights sleep. The last thing she thought before she entered the world of dreams was of how much fun it would be to be join the fellowship in their quest to destroy the one evil, but slightly beautiful ring.  
  
The sun came above the hills on the east, with it's warm rays shining over everything, bringing things to life. Kris stirred, giving a little yawn and a stretch. She got up with her eyes stilled closed and fell flat on her face.  
  
"OW!" she mumbled to herself, not at all awake. "It hasn't even been an hour and I already hurted myself." With that said, she picked herself up. Instead of touching the ground, she was touching someone's leg.  
  
"Merry, leave me alone! I don't want wake up yet. I know we're not going to get that much of a breakfast so let me be!" Pippin said quite slopply. He then rolled to the other side trying to go back into sweet dreams filled with food.  
  
Filled with shock, Kris didn't know what to do. There she was in the middle of the outdoors with two grown men, a dwarf, an elf, and four hobbits all laying about.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
At once everybody shot up from where they were laying. Legolas got his arrow ready to shot, Gimli got his axe, and the two men took out the swords ready to fight. The hobbits also stood up and took out their weapons, ready to defend themselves.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and of shock, Kris finally spoke. "Oh my gosh. Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH! I'm with the fellowship! I'm in the Fellowship! I'm part of it! This is soooo cool!" she kept on squealing, ignoring the danger that she put herself in. "Sure, it was good with Sailor Moon! You know, with Mamoru-san and all. but this is cool, too! Like Aragorn!" She continued to talk to herself and go on about how much fun she would have.  
  
During this time, the Fellowship surrounded her with their weapons getting dangerously close to her. Yet she took no notice. After they couldn't stand her talking to herself anymore (they now thought that she was ill), Aragorn decided to get her to stop.  
  
"Who are you? And where did you come from? And how did you get here?" he asked in a dominant voice.  
  
Kris stared at him with her brown, big eyes that would've had hearts in them, but this isn't an anime. "I am Kris from." she looked at the adorable hobbit thinking how cute they were. Then she noticed, the men were way taller than her. Sure, she was short as it is, being about 5 feet, but she was way shorter than she normally felt. She was also as short as the hobbits. She didn't need to look up to them as much. "I am from the Shire!" she said triumphantly. "I am here because I was like Samwise Gamgee," giving a completely dorky giggle at the name," I was nosey and followed. Okay. he didn't follow, but he was nosey and overheard too much and had to come!"  
  
Seeing that the information that she gave was not the kind they were looking for, she seemed to have gotten herself into more trouble. "Please do not hurt me!" she pleaded.  
  
Sam had taken out the rope (for he had a feeling it would be needed with this stranger) and gave it to Aragorn. He didn't tie her up as they had hoped he had, but he had let her be. She didn't look like any harm.  
  
"I'm not sure whether or no we should trust you, but I do not trust you leaving. Though, that depends on how much information you know. Tell!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
Kris nodded happily. She still couldn't believe it. It happened again. A couple of times with the Sailor Senshis of Tokyo and now this. She was sure getting her way with the fictional stories and characters. She decided that she should tell what she knows without giving the whole story away for them. She won't lie. They might let her go if she did that. And that wouldn't be good.  
  
"Well, you see. there is this thing that you must destroy in the cracks of Mount Doom-" Aragorn quickly put his hand over her mouth to not say too much information.  
  
He sighed. "That is enough. That is too much information for you to know. And like Master Samwise, you will have to join us in this quest. You cannot leave and tell what you know or else I will come after you."  
  
This isn't cool. He's threatening me! Kris thought, twisting her brown shoulder length hair. "Ok. I'll join you on this burden. Though, technically I already have been. Since I followed you of course!" she gave them a perky smile.  
  
Aragorn looked to Boromir and the others giving them the sign to get things packed. They were ready to go on there marches again. Though, nobody had wanted to. It has been one day since Gandalf the Grey had fell in Moria and everyone was still grieving. But they had to look tough and move on. They were on their way to Lothlorien, where they shall pass through to get to their way to Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth they don't want to see any closer.  
  
After about an hour since the march had started, a little whinny girl was heard in the back of group. Up hills and slopes they went and with it all they heard complaining about how tall the slopes were and how hungry she was. After all, this is a girl from America. In fact, California. All she ever did was sit in front of the TV or at the computer and eat and be lazy. It's a wonder that she isn't fat! Though, after a hour or two, they learned to drown out the girl's voice that begged for a little break. They had to get more than 10 miles before a break and they were only at 2 ½ miles.  
  
Going up on one of the steep hills, Kris was left last to climb her way up with Frodo and Sam in front of her. As she tried to climb, she lost her balance and tumbled backwards back to the place that she had started. She gave a little cry and whimpered to herself. By then everyone was at the top of the hill. Boromir sighed to himself and turned to Sam.  
  
"Sam, could you please help this girl get up here. Seems like she's giving herself and us problems."  
  
Sam nodded and left his master's side for only a moment. He slid down to the crying girl on the ground sitting Indian style while she cradled her scrapped hand, She wasn't used to that much pain, though she was a klutz. Sam sighed to himself, as what most of them have been doing for the hours that she had been with them. He helped her up and led her in front.  
  
"How can you guys go on like this!? I could barely take the hiking over at Camp KEEP! And this is much worse than there! Though, you wouldn't know that, would you?"  
  
Sam didn't say anything except keep his hand on her back to make she didn't lose her balance and fall again. No need to go down there twice. Once they had gotten to the top Kris gave Sam a hug. She had always wanted to give a hobbit a hug. To squeeze them until they turned blue. They continued on with the march. Sam went back to his master's side and everything went back to normal other than the girl who complains in the back of the group.  
  
After what seemed like days of hiking and marching, they had entered the woods of Lorien. Everything was beautiful. There were trees everywhere and they went up into the sky as it had looked to them. Legolas was admiring the trees of his kind as the others were watching out for strangers. There had been talk about an elf that could mess with people's minds. As they continued to walk they had found arrows in their faces. Arrows that came out of no where.  
  
"Stop. You cannot enter here. Especially, with that dwarf that is with you." A stranger elf had spoke to the group, still with the arrows in their faces. The Fellowship had now finally been able to stop marching for a moment, but this time they wanted to continue. They stood in silence for a moment until a plan could come into their minds to get themselves through. But for now, nothing. 


End file.
